What's Love
by AkaOkami
Summary: Based on the Groovy Tune OVA. "Love is like...the feeling of yearning for the moon." The shy girl recalled as she continued watching the two idols from afar. "...is this what you meant?" WARNING : YURI
1. Chapter 1

"Mako-chan?"

The brunette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. The dark haired idol lifted her head, only to find Yukiho staring back, with sadden eyes. She shook her head. "It's nothing, Yukiho." Makoto gave the girl a reassuring smile before gazing back down at the bed sheets. "I just feel so bad about what happened to Miki, today."

"So do I."The brunette said softly, taking a seat next to the girl. "But I don't think there was anything we could've done about it."

"Yea, but it's not fair. Everyone got their dates but not Miki...If only we could-" The girl paused a moment, then her eyes grew wide and a grin began to form on the side of her mouth. "I know what we could do!" She shouted in excitement as she sprung off bed. "Yukiho! I need you write a letter to Miki saying we'll meet her at the theme park at ten o' clock tomorrow. Kay?!"

"Um...Okay, but-" Before Yukiho could even ask, Makoto had already ran out the door.

* * *

The next day came rather quickly and it was already a quarter past eight. The sun was already high in the sky and the people were pouring into the streets. The blonde idol, who still was in bed, tightened her grip around her pillow as her phone began to ring once again. Fighting the urge to turn the phone off and just throwing it to the side, the young idol finally decided to get up. _Miki should wake up now, else Honey..._ Just as the named crossed her mind, she wrinkled her brow and puffed up her face. _Hmph! _She pushed herself off the bed and absent mindly motioned towards the door. _Hmm? _A white piece of paper was lying right infront of the room door. _Was that there yesterday? _She picked up the folded thing and began to read:

_"We'll be waiting at the theme park at precisely ten o' clock."_

_Maybe Miki made them mad?_

* * *

_"Precisely ten o' clock."_

The blonde thought as she checked her watch once again. "Nobody's here. But Miki is the one who was wrong, so it can't be helped." She kicked a small pebble on the floor. _Maybe I should go back._

"Miki-chan." A voice called from a distance.

"Yukiho, Takane?"

The brunette and blonde exchanged a look before quickly bowing at one another. "Sorry for what happened yesterday!" They said in a unison.

"Huh?" Miki lifted her head slowly in shock.

"We said so many thing without considering Miki."

"No, it was Miki who..." Takane shook her head, disagreeing with Miki.

It was then the blonde realized something. "Huh?...Where's Makoto-kun?"

Yukiho and Takane both exchanged worthsome look before answering the girl. "We were planning on surprising you with a date with the Producer."

"However, we couldn't seem to find the Producer this morning. It seems he's gone off somewhere." The silver haired idol finally spoke.

"She's probably still looking for him."

Not a moment later did the group hear the familar voice of the fourth idol. "Miki!"

The group spun around to confirm that it was who they thought it was. "Makoto-chan?!" Yukiho said, shocked to see the dark haired idol dressed in such an attire."Eheh~ Sorry am I late?" Makoto said sheepishly. As the boyish idol approached the girls, she pulled a single long stem rose from behind her back and held it out. "Miki. Please go on a date with me today!" Yukiho's eyes widened, even more shocked at this.

Makoto said, giving the flower to Miki. "Really though, you wish the Producer was here instead, right?"

The blonde took the flower into her arms and lower her head a tad, holding back the tears of joy.

"Miki!" Makoto said, misunderstanding the feelings of the other idol. "I knew it. I'm just not..." Before the girl was able to finish her sentence, Miki gave her a hug before turning around and hugging the other two.

"I really love you all~" The blonde happily said, releasing he grip on Takane and Yukiho. "Miki is so lucky to have such great friends...even after being so selfish and acting-"

"No, it's not Miki's fault. You had every reason to. It was unfair to Miki." Makoto reassured. "And that's why-" The dark haired girl said holding out a hand. "I'm going to try and make this the best date ever!

Once again, tears began to well up in the blonde's eyes. "Thank you so much...everyone..." After wiping the tears with the back side of her hand, she turned to face the other two. "Miki would love if eveyone could come too."

"No." Takane bluntly stated. "We do not wish to interfere in your date."

"Um, yea. We don't want to be a third wheel." The shy girl added, waving her hands.

Miki smiled and nodded in response. She looked back over at the black haired idol who was now holding out her arm for Miki to cling onto. The blonde thanked the group once again before walking off with Makoto.

"It seems Makoto had a plan all along." Takane said as she watched the two disappear into the crowd. "I'm glad Miki was able to smile again."

"Mmm." The brunette replied. "I feel so happy that Miki was finally able to get her date." She paused for a moment. "But...At the same time...I also feel something else too."

Takane looked over at the shorter girl. _"I sense a bit of complicated feelings too..." _The silver haired idol recalled Miki saying this the day before. _This seem oddly familar._

* * *

**A/N : I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And the second chapter should be released soon. As for this chapter, I wanted to keep it as closely as possible to what actually happened in the OVA while adding a few touches of my own. Of course I apologize that almost 60% (or more) of the story was basically retelling most of the events in the OVA. And much of the dialogue are exactly as they appeared in the OVA. (So much credit to the subbers as well) But I promise. Chapter 2 is where my own story starts. Til then, thank you for reading and please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?" The boyish idol murmured, looking over her shoulder. The girl motioned off towards the bushes but was pulled back by the blonde idol who was still clinging onto her date's arm.

"What's the matter, Makoto-kun." Miki questioned pulling the girl towards the direction of yet another ride. "Come on, let's go on that one~" Tugging on the girl's sleeve before she was willing to drop her suspicions.

* * *

"The coast is clear." Pushing the leaves apart for a better look.

"Takane-san. I don't think this is such a good idea." The shy girl whispered, following the silver haired idol's lead and poking her head out from under the plant.

"Non-sense." Takane said, postioning a pair of binoculars infront of her face. "Do not forget Yukiho, Makoto is just as unexperience in dating as you and I. It is of best interest if we were to watch their every move."

Though the girl's reason was understandable, Yukiho still objected, but only verbally. In all honestly, the brunette just wanted to see what was happening as well. Hopping from one location to another; hiding behind trees, garbage cans and even behind those theme park characters that were posing for little children. The two idols tailed the "couple" as made their way throughout the park.

* * *

"Makoto-kun!" Miki playfully tugged, pointing at one of the prizes in the game booth. "Look!"

It was a big teddy bear, about the size of a small child, with black fur and gray glasses, sitting on the furthest corner of the top shelve.

The blonde gave out a small giggle. "Heh. It looks just like Honey." Smile fading from the girl's face.

"You really miss the Producer, huh?" Makoto smiled slightly, placing a hand over Miki's shoulder. "Maybe you two should just make up."

"No way!" The blonde retaliated. "If Miki saw him right now, she'd give him a punch! Right in the gut!" Miki said, faced puffed up and fist in the air.

"Is that so?" The boyish idol laughed. She quickly pulled out a few hundred yen from out of her back pocket. "Well then-" The girl said placing the money on the booth counter. She firmly gripped one of the toy rifles and placed in front of her, already aiming down one of the targets.

"Ne? Makoto-"

Bang!

The first target was immediately shot down. "Yes!" The dark haired idol shouted in excitement.

"Amazing Makoto-kun!"

Shot after shot, targets began to fly off the selves. And only once did she miss, when a couple of fans, who has just noticed the star, came up to her screaming, interrupting the following shot. Thankfully the owner was kind enough to disregard it.

The series loud gun shot came to an end when the fifth pellet was ejected, empting the gun from all its ammon. "Five outta five! That was some pretty good shooting, kid! Haha! Claim your prize!" The owner laughed out loudly, followed by some squeals and shrieks from the background.

The idol motioned towards the bear and gently picked it up. She spun around presented the stuff thing to the blonde. "Right in the gut, right?" She said giving off one of those goofy smiles of hers.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. She playfully gave the stuffed bear a jab to the stomach and continued laughing, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

_"Love is like...the feeling of yearning for the moon."_

The shy girl recalled as she continued watching the two idols from afar. _Takane... is this what you meant? _She placed a hand over her chest and gently bit her lower lip. "Makoto." She absent-mindly mumbled under her breathe.

"What's the matter, Yukiho?" The silver haired idol glanced over at the other girl, removing the binoculars from her vision.

"Huh?" The brunette questioned completely unaware of her own actions. "Oh!" I-It's nothing. Really." She tried to reassure her friend. Yukiho lowered her head for a moment before returning her gaze to the dark haired idol; watching her mingle with the blonde. _It's nothing._

* * *

Hours passed and the once clear blue sky soon became tainted with patches of orange and pink; night was approaching. And just like the darkening skies, the park began to change as well. The place was engulfed in sounds of rattling metals doors and the pitter patter tapping sounds of equipment being put away, signaling the closing of the morning rides and stands. But just as they closed, new ones began to emerge. Lights began to flicker on, one by one, lighting up the island once again.

"Haaa~" The blonde gave a sigh of relief as the two made their way out of the night time crowd. "Miki's exhausted!" She said stretching out before flinging herself onto a nearby bench.

"Heh, yea." The boyish idol half heartedly laughed before sluggishly placing herself next to her date. Unlike her green eyed partner, she had been completely drained of her energy long ago.

"Haaa~" The girl breathed out again. "Miki feels a whole lot better now." She looked at her dark haired friend, giving her a smile, before adverting her attention towards her other, fluffier friend. The blonde gave off another grin before picking up the stuffed companion. She teasingly poked the glasses that were planted of the bear's snout. "Miki shouldn't have been so hard on Honey, huh?" Makoto opened her mouth to say something but immediately stopped herself, not knowing how to respond. She waited for the other girl to say something to break the awkward moment, but all was quiet. They sat there in silence for a moment before Miki finally decided to get up. "Mm! That's it! Miki's going to make up with Honey!"

Surprised by the girl's sudden decision, Makoto got up as well. "Um, do you need me to go with you?" She blurted whatever came to mind.

The blonde shook her head. "Nah, Miki needs to do this alone." Just as the girl was walking back to the hotel, she remembered something and quickly ran back before she made much distances. Thankfully Makoto was still there.

"Ne, Miki? You forget something?" Noticing the girl running back.

"Just one thing!" Miki said before the other had the chance to say anything else. She quickly leaned forward, closing the gap between the two.

* * *

"Oh my." Takane gasped, alerting the girl besides her. She removed the instrument from her face and looked over at Yukiho, who was struggling to see above the crowd.

"I can't see!" The brunnette cried, trying to wiggle her way through the people. The girl's eyes grew wide as she finally managed to make her way past the bunch and saw what was happening. The two idols were face to face, blonde clearly leaning towards the dark haired girl and not a single inch between them.

Yukiho quickly took a step back before retreating the way she came.

"Yukiho!" Takane called out, but the girl was gone. The idol quickly packed her things before heading back to the hotel, knowing that it will be where she will find the brunnette.

* * *

Miki swiftly leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other girl's cheek. "Thanks for the date, Makoto-kun." She said in a softer voice.

The dark haired girl couldn't help but blush a little. She slightly distanced herself from the other girl and gave a smile.

"It was my pleasure, _Oujo-sama._" Jokingly grabbing the blonde's hand and reciting the line in a "prince-like" way. But seconds later she couldn't help but apologize, laughing a little at herself. "Heh, sorry. I just thought it was something I should say." She said while ruffling her hair.

Miki gave off another chuckle once again. "Thank you." The girl said once more. "I'll see you tomorrow, kay!"

"Kay!" Makoto waved back, watching the girl disappearing into the distance. She released a sigh of relief. _I'm glad Miki's feeling all better now. _The girl began walking. _I should head back too and tell Yukiho and Takane the good news. _She thought while smiling to herself. _I wonder if those two had any fun today. _

* * *

**A/N : So that's chapter two! Oddly enough, I had some trouble protraying Takane, so hopefully protraying her as the "Mischevious _Oujo-Sama"_ sort of character was a good idea.**

******Again I give much credit to the subbers for the episode because once again, I used a dialogue from the show.**

**I do apologize for posting this rather late. I was planning on uploading this about last week but things came up. It was suppose to be a LOT longer too, but I kinda chopped off the end bit and rearranged it into chapter 3. Hopefully after all my tests and papers are over, I can finish off chapter 3 with a "bang".**

**Until then, I thank you all for reading this and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There really is no excuse for posting this so late, so I hope this kinda makes up for it. ^^; Enjoy~**

* * *

_" -the middle of this whirlpool!"_ The boyish idol cheerfully sang, as she made her way through the long halls of Vacation Island's massive hotel, motioning to the beat of the song. _"Tonight's dream violently dances, as-" _She continued. But just as the idol was about to reach her room, she began to feel a slight vibration from under her feet, which was soon followed by a loud banging on what sounded like a door. _What the? _The girl slowly removed the headphone from one ear, peering down the brightly lite hallway.

"Yukiho! Yukiho!" A tall man in a dark blue suit yelled as he continued to knock louder on the door.

_Producer? _Makoto quickly pulled out the remaining headphone from her other ear and rushed over to the man. "What's going on?" The girl questioned as she watched the man's frantic movements.

"I-I don't know." The Producer began coughing, unable to say anymore. Sweat was clearly noticeable on the man's face and was dripping off his cheeks and chin. His chest, heaving in and out, as he breathed in big huffs. The Producer coughed out a few more times before taking a deep breath, calming himself. "Ahem." He cleared his voice, making himself much more understandable now. "I was told that something was wrong with Yukiho, so I ran here as quickly as I could." He quickly explained. "But I don't know what. She refuses to open the door for anyone." The man said as he glanced back over at the door. He readied his fist near the door, preparing to knock again.

Makoto motioned to stop the Producer's hand. "Wait, where's Takane? Wasn't she with Yukiho today?"

"Takane was the one who told me. She said she was perfectly fine a moment ago. But now..." The man's voice cracked a little. "She and Miki are both at the lobby right now. We're trying to see if the front desk is willing to give us a spare key to get in." He gave out a sigh. "Yukiho's not even answering me back now...It's a bit nerve wrecking."

The two stood there, staring at the hotel door, as if waiting for the girl to open it some time soon, but nothing happened. Only silence could be heard from within the room. Not even the faintest sign of light could be seen from underneath the door.

"Yukiho, please, at least answer!" The silence having finally gotten to the Producer. The man suddenly felt a firm grip on his shoulder. "Makoto?"

"Don't worry, Producer." The young idol reassured. "I'll take care of things from here. Just tell the others not to worry, okay?"

"But."

Looking over at the door. "When we were little, Yukiho would always do this sort of thing." She smiled a little at the thought, despite the Producer's worried state. "Everything'll be fine, trust me." The girl said, releasing her grip.

The man breathed out once more, dropping his shoulder, less stressed than before. He smiled back the the idol. "Then I'll leave everything to you." The Producer quickly bowed. "Thank you." He slowly returned to his normal stance and began walking off. "I'll go and find the others then. Thank you again."

The girl waited until the man was no longer in sight before testing her own luck at reaching out to the brunette. "Yukiho?..." She said softly, hesitating a bit before knocking on the door, as if not wanting to frighten the girl. Just as worried as everyone else was, she called out once again. "Yukiho!" Makoto said, much louder this time.

The boyish girl was just about to knock again on the wooden door, but heard an audible complaint coming from one of the neighboring rooms. _Sorry..._She silently apologized to those around her.

Finding another way of reaching the girl, she pulled out her cell phone and began texting her friend.

**_Yukiho._**

**_I know you're there._**

Soon after, a faint buzzing sound came from the other side of the door, merged with a much louder chime. But seconds later, the ringtone abruptly stopped.

_She ignored it... _Makoto flipped open the phone once again and began tapping away.

**_YU_**

**_KI_**

**_HO!_**

Again, the other girl's phone began to ring, only to be cut off moments later. It rang, then stopped. It rang again, then stopped again. Eventually, this whole back and forth process stopped when the brunette finally decided to turn off her phone all together.

"Yukiho..." She mumbled, turning around so that her back faced the door. She gently tilted backwards, leaning on the door. _Huh? _The girl felt a slight shift as she pressed up against the wooden surface. Backing away from it, she pushed it once more with her hand. The girl furrowed her brow as the door shifted again. She motioned her hand towards the knob, getting a firm grip on it before twisting. Her eye twitched a little as she was able to fully turn the door knob and push it forward. _It was open...Producer, you idiot._

Makoto continued to gently push at the door. Thankfully the building was no more than a few years old, so the door was able to swing with ease, without any creaks or squeaking. A sliver of light shone through, appearing across the darkened room, as the girl poked her head through the gap in the door. As she fully entered the room, she heard a rustling sound coming from a distance. "Yukiho?" She whispered, closing the door behind her.

The idol motioned blindly into the room, arms stretched out, using the wall as her guide. Cautiously, she began to move across the room, making her way past the closet and bathroom. The wall eventually shifted into a different direction, leading into the main part of the room. Still following the thing, she turned and bumped into the foot of a bed. A small girlish shrieked soon followed, but she didn't bother responding and instead, went on in search of some sort of light. She began to scan the room, slightly squinting her eyes, trying to make out any figures. The dark haired girl eventually managed to grab hold of a nearby light. The bulb on the lamp flickered on, slightly blinding the idol. She blinked several times before looking over at the bed. "Yukiho..." She sighed.

* * *

Wining the clock back an hour, we're presented two girls, both swiftly making their way pass the amusement park and into the hotel, one chasing after the other. "Excuse me!" The two hurriedly spoke as they shoved their way pass the crowded lobby.

"Yukiho! Please, wait." The silver haired idol called out, still remaining her "princess-like" posture as she made her way out of the busy lobby.

The brunette did no such thing and continued on to the stairs, not even bothering with the bustling elevators. _Clunk clunk clunk. _The idols' heels clinked and clanked against the metal stairs as they sped up each flight. If it were not for those countless breathing and vocal exercise they were put through, the two would've already toppled over once they've made their way past the tenth floor. It was amazing that even after climbing countless amount of flights, the silver haired idol didn't seem at all bothered by it. Her face showed no change in color, and her skin was dry as ever. Even the brunette's face was plastered with sweat. It was not long before the taller of the two began catching up.

Luckily, the smaller girl made it to her destined floor. With keys already in hand, she ran over to her given room. _There it is! _Shoving the key into the knob and unlocking the door, she quickly wormed her way in, slamming the door shut behind her.

Not making it there in time. "Yukiho!" Takane called, rattling the door knob and pushing at the door, but to no avail.

Despite already being in the room, she did not budge from her position. Back against the door, using her weight to keep it from moving. Her legs began to wobble as she felt the door behind her shake.

The racket eventually stopped. "Yukiho, what's the matter." The silver haired idol said in a gentle voice. "You mustn't-"

"I-It's nothing really." The girl interrupted. A tear trickled down her cheek and with the back of her hand, whipped it off. "I just don't feel so well is all. I'll be fine tomor-" Unable to hold back her tears any longer, she began sobbing uncontrollably. "P-Please, I just want to be alone right now." The brunette managed to say in between sobs.

Respecting the smaller girl's request, the silver haired idol backed away from the door. _Are the stars playing tricks on me or is this just like what happened to Miki yesterday? What's going on? _Takane stood there silently, pondering on these thoughts. _Nevertheless, I should find the Producer. _She thought as she distanced herself from the door.

_Sorry Takane...But honestly, even I don't know why I'm acting like this. _Yukiho thought while rubbing her watery eyes. _These tears, just won't stop._

Only when Takane could no longer be heard and her presence was finally gone, did the brunette finally decide to detach herself from the door and staggered into the black room. Already use to the darkness, the girl began to navigate her way around until she found the nearby bed around the corner, and plopped right onto it. She places the back of her hand over her forehead as she stared up towards the ceiling, not knowing what to do.

The young girl couldn't stop replaying the kiss between the two in her mind.

_"When it comes to love, unexpectedly it may actually be someone nearby." _Those words rang through the young girl's heart. A tear managed to escape her eyes once again, as she rolled over onto her side. Her eyes began to flutter, opening and closing every so often. Soon, the girl fell into an almost dream like state, not sure if she was awake or not. _How long have I been lying here? Minutes? Hours? _She remained there, perfectly still for what felt like an eternity, as she stared into the void of her lifeless bedroom.

"Yukiho!" Came a man's voice from beyond the room, rudely jolting the girl from her trance like state. The brunette quickly sat upwards. She listened closely and soon recognized the Producer's voice. "Yukiho? Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes!" The girl's voice, unmistakably, cracked. She tried to clear her throat, but it was as if a lump was clogging it. She swallowed, only to feel it choke back up.

"What's the matter Yukiho?" Knowing something was wrong. "Everyone's worried."

The word 'everyone' struck a nerve for the young idol, as she pictured her best friend again. "It-It's nothing. Really..." She tried to hold back the water works. Again, she couldn't stop sobbing, and just covered her face all together, as if shielding herself. "Please... just leave me alone..." But the man didn't budge.

After a while, she just decided to remain absolutely quiet, ignoring the man. And despite the Producer's many pleads, remained utterly silent.

She rotated herself around the bed, and sat against the stone cold wall, waiting for the man to just leave her be. Covering her ears as the man began banging on the door, worried that she had done something "stupid". But still, she did not respond.

Eventually the irritating knocking of the door stopped. There was a moment's pause. Then a second voice reached the girl's ears. "Makoto-chan?!" She inched herself to the edge of the bed, closing the distance between her and the door. She steadied her breath as she began listening careful to the people on the other side of the door, but only managed to get bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Yukiho, please, at least answer!" The sudden shout startled the girl, causing her to flopped backwards onto the center of her bed. Thankfully the sound went unnoticed. She quietly pushed herself off the bed. Again, a moment of silence; no sound came from outside the room. There was only a brief second when she heard voices, but that was only the guests next door, complaining about the noise level.

The young girl hoped that this moment of peace meant the two had finally left. In this state of mind, she didn't know how she was going to face others, let alone Makoto.

"Yukiho." The husky voice broke through the silence followed by another more softer knock. But just as she had done before, refused to answer the presence behind the door.

_Bzzzzzzzz. _A light hearted song began to fill the room. The brunette reached out besides her and took hold of the vibrating phone. _Makoto Kikuchi_, the screen read. She flipped open her phone then a second later, quickly snapped her phone shut, ignoring the message.

Not a moment later, another stream of messages appeared and the song rang through again. Then another, and another. Knowing already who they were all from, ignored every single one of the texts. _I just can't talk to her...not now. _Yukiho flipped open the phone one last time to turn the device off.

She felt horrible about what she was doing to her friend, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. She resumed her spot on the bed, not doing anything except staring at the blank sheets.

_Click. _The brunette's head shot up. _What was that?_ But there was no more noise. Heart pace picking up she sat there, frozen in place, waiting for something to happen. And almost as if she had saw it coming, a line of light shone through and landed on the far wall of her bedroom. Not even questioning as to how her door was opened, she dived in under the sheets, and hid. _What am I doing?! _She held in her breath, not daring to make any sudden movements.

"Yukiho?" Finally came a whisper from her friend.

_Thump._ Something bumped into the bed. The young brunette quickly covered her mouth as a small shriek managed to escape the girl's throat. _Oh no! _But her friend didn't respond. She felt presence move behind her. _Click. _She heard the lamp besides her turn on, and saw the dim light through her blanket.

"Yukiho..." Taking a seat on the edge of the girl's bed, the presence looked down at the wrapped figure besides her. Makoto sighed as she placed a hand on the lying figure's head, feeling the girl's subtle movements as she breathed. Unknowingly to her, the girl beneath her hand was blushing ferociously, face feeling as if it was on fire.

"Heh. This feels quite nostalgic, doesn't it." The boyish idol said, slightly patting the girl's head. "I remember when we were younger, you would always do this sort of thing, whether you were sad or angry." She reminisced. _You would always get so upset with the silliest things, Yukiho._ Makoto smiled. "Hey. Remember that class field trip we took in grade school? How you fell and got that cute little white dress of yours all muddy and dirty? You cried for hours, refusing to even budge from that one spot, even when it was time to go." Makoto slightly laughed at the thought.

_Yes...I remember. And I also remember how you carried me all the way back too, Makoto-chan, when everyone else just left me._ Yukiho thought, but still, no sound came from her.

Tugging at the bed sheets. "Come on now, Yukiho. You're gonna suffocate yourself from in there." The dark haired girl eyes widen as she managed to pry the blanket away from her friend's head. "Yukiho, what happened?" Clearly noticing the brunette's redden eyes. Makoto placed a hand on the girl's cheek, motioning her head so that she could get a better look. But Yukiho shook it off, quickly covering her face with both hands.

The boyish idol retracted her limb. "Yukiho. Please...talk to me."

* * *

"Really?!" Miki said, mouth wide open, only to be filled seconds later with a spoon full of cake.

"Mhmm~" Takane hummed as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well now that you mention it, I know what you mean!" The blonde giggled to herself. "That would be so cute!"

The two continued to chat away as they dined on the lovely desserts that were laid out in front of them.

"Miki! Takane! There you guys are." The sound of the producer's voice echoed into the cafe, breaking through the relaxing and quiet atmosphere.

"Ah, Honey! You're here! Want a piece a cake?" The blonde bounced up, pointing towards the sweets on the table.

"Uh no, thank you, but what are you two doing here?" The man questioned as he continued to approach the two. "I thought you guys were at the lobby getting the key to Yukiho's room." He said as he glanced over at the door, which lead into the hotel lobby.

"Oh that? We stopped ages ago." The blonde said playfully, taking another bite out of her half eaten cake.

A sweat drop dripped off the man's face. "Wait what."

Mouth full. "Takane saw Makoto heading to her room earlier and said that she'll probably get everything sorted out. And that it's best we didn't interrupt." Taking another bite.

The four eyed man lightly sighed. "If that was the case, why didn't you tell me sooner? I was trying to get Yukiho out of her room this whole time."

Takane lifted her head. "Simple." Placing the tea cup back on the table. "If you hadn't been there in front of Yukiho's room when you were, then Makoto probably would've never notice something was wrong when she had walked by, correct?. Looking sternly at the standing man. "And if that were to happen, she would've probably just gone to her room and stayed there the rest of the night."

Not knowing what to say, only nodded in response. "I guess you're right..."

"Ne ne, Honey." The blonde reached out for the Producer's arm before he could walk away.

Looking back and seeing the young girl's face, the man couldn't help but smile. "Sure, why not." He cheerfully said, pulling over a nearby chair. "Um, Waiter. One coffee, please." He called out as he took a seat. As he began to reach out for the cafe menu, a sudden thought overcame him. "If you don't mind me asking. How do you guys know that Makoto would be able to get everything sorted out. Why put so much faith in just her?" He questioned before realizing how rude it must have sounded. "Wait, no...It's not that you shouldn't... I mean..." He continued to blabber.

The two idols that sat before him began to giggle to one another before exchanging a knowing look.

"That's just something we're going to keep between us girls."

* * *

_Sigh._ The boyish idol breathed out. "Guess I'll be staying the night then." She said, pushing herself off the mattress.

"Wait what?" The brunette finally spoke as she watched her friend motion away from her bed.

"Ah, you finally said something." Makoto teased, glancing back with a smile causing the blushing girl to cover her face again. The dark haired girl continued to motion towards the closet. "Well seeing as how you not going to talk..." She said as she began to yank spare blankets. "I thought I'd stay by your side til you do." Giving off a goofy smile as she tossed over a pillow.

"Please Makoto. Don't." The girl got up from off the bed to stop the other, but only to have her legs buckle from under her. _Thud._

"Yukiho!" The idol immediately dropped everything and ran over to the fallen girl. "What's happened?!" She took hold of brunette's arm but had it yanked away seconds later. The girl blinked several times as she stood there in confusion. "Yukiho...are you made at me?" The girl bent over to look at her friend's covered face, but saw nothing but streams of tears dripping off the girl's flushed cheeks.

The dark haired girl couldn't stand to see her friend like that, but still, she could only manage to stand there, silently, as she watched her friend sobbed away, rubbing her already redden eyes. But soon after, Makoto broke out of her zombie-like mode and lowered herself down to her friend's level, reaching out for the other girl's hand. "Come on now. You shouldn't rub your eyes so much." She gently shifted the brunette's hand away from here eyes. "Here, use this." Makoto said as she reached into her pocket for a handkerchief . As she managed to pull the piece of fabric out of her pocket, another, much smaller object, fell out, hitting the floor with a small chime. _What the-?_

_"Ne ne! Take a look at this! They're soo cute~"_

_"Hmmm? Oh hey! I remember these! I can't believe they still make these."_

_"Oh, you' know what they is?"_

_"Yea, they're some characters from this show me and Yukiho use to watch them all the time."_

_"Ah..."_

_"The white one was always her favorite."_

_" ...__You two are really good friends, huh, Makoto-kun?"_

_"Yea. Best friends."_

A smile managed to reach the girl's face as she held the small thing in the palm of her hand. She couldn't help but think that maybe the distant past of her childhood wasn't so far away after all. She could almost hear the nine year old Yukiho calling out to her. _"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" _The boyish idol got a bit teary eyed herself, but soon realized that her friend was still waiting for her to hand over the piece of cloth. But instead of just giving the girl the cloth, Makoto scooted over towards her brown haired friend, and began patting away the girl's tears.

The dark haired idol, once again, reached out for the girl's arm, and this time, with much more ease, was able to help the girl up and back onto the bed. Thankfully after whipping the girl's eyes with the now soaked cloth did the waterworks somewhat subside.

Still clutching onto the small object, Makoto took another shot at cheering up her sadden friend. "Hey, Yukiho. You wouldn't believe what I ran into today." The dark haired idol opened up her fist, revealing the small key-chain. "I didn't even know they still made these things." Makoto happily said as she planted the thing onto the other girl's hand. "Sure brings back memories, huh?" The idol said as she slowly closed her friend's hand around the gift, still waiting for some sort of response.

Yukiho however only managed to open and close her mouth ever so slightly, almost as if a child learning to speak for the first time, but no audible sounds were spoken. Instead she just nodded her head in response, still looking down at the small object. She just didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. If only she had the courage to just leap into the arms of the girl besides her and pour out all those bottled emotions. But even the thought of it made her uneasy. She felt her heart racing and the blood rushing to her face as she ran these idea through her head. Mentally, she shook her head. _I can't_

The brunette dangled the small key-chain in front of her face, getting a better look at it, as it twisted and twirled in the air. The girl's eyes seems to glistened as she watched the thing spin around at the end of its strap.

A smile began to form on Makoto's face as she took note of the look in her friend's eyes. _I knew she'd like it!_

"Thank you, Mako-chan." Yukiho managed to say with a slight grin.

_'Mako-chan.' _The sound of her long lost nickname from her childhood friend made her heart leap. "Ha I knew you'd like it."

"But."

With that one word, the boyish idol's heart skipped a beat.

"You shouldn't do this kinda thing anymore, Makoto-chan." She placed the plastic thing back into her friend's hand. "Miki wouldn't be happy about this."

"Miki?" Still wearing her worried expression, echoed the girl's name in question. "Oh!" Makoto shouted in realization. "Heh, don't worry, Yukiho. I got something for her too. And one for Takane as well, and the Producer, Ritsuko-san, and everyone back-"

"That's not what I meant!"

Makoto immediately stopped herself from talking and merely stared at the girl besides her. Never had she seen her friend so upset that she'd had to scream like that, to the point where it made even her jump.

"T-That's not what I-I meant..." Yukiho said much softer this time. And again, the tears began to tickle down her cheeks "You're so...stupid Makoto-chan." She said between sobs as her shoulders began to shake.

Still, Makoto sat there in silence.

"I wasn't talking about some stupid key-chain..." Balling her hand into a fist and gripping the hem of her dress. "Or some stupid sovereign..." Yukiho slowly lifted her head. "And I'm not just talking about Miki either...I just..." She shifted her attention left and right before finally meeting the other girl's gaze. "I..."

* * *

**A/N: I wanna start off by saying I'm really sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter up. This was originally suppose to have been posted during my Spring Break (yes I know, that was back in April) but some things came up; school work and a lost in the family. So apparently this chapter got pushed into my finals weeks. **

**Of course, being the procrastinator that I am, I ended up having to cram for several tests and papers at one time, not having the chance to even look at this. But lucky I just recently got out of my first year in college and was able to finish off this chapter.**

**The next chapter, hopefully, will come out this week? But again, I'm not too certain since my summer classes are starting in a couple of days. The next chapter, however, will probably (and mostly likely will be) the last and final chapter of "What's Love". And I promise to make it as pleasurable for you guys as I can.**

**I wish to thank you guys for sticking by as long as you have and I really appreciate all your reviews.**

**Thank you again, and I will see you soon! (Please review! ^^;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly the brunette leaned in; breasts against breasts and faces only inches apart. Even the hot breath of the other being could be felt as the distance between the two lessened even more... And just like that, they kissed. Only the gentle touch of the other's soft flesh was made aware of, and for those brief seconds, time stood still.

_Mako-chan._ The brunette echoed in her mind as she hesitantly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. And while mustering all of her courage, even managed to move in even closer towards the other idol, pushing slightly harder on the other pair of lips and deepening the seemingly everlasting kiss, before finally pulling away.

Yukiho slowly opened her eyes, as she motioned back, but all that was revealed was a shocked expression on the idol's face; eyes wide open and mouth slightly parted from both surprise and the kiss.

As if trying to make an excuse. "I-I really like you, Makoto-chan..." The girl quietly spoke as she pulled even further away from her friend, feeling guilty for what she had just done. But with no response, only adverted her attention back to the hand that was still latched onto the edge of her dress. Only a few times did she glance upwards to see whether her friend's expression had change or not, but the shocked look remained. This is time, it was Makoto's turn to be silent.

_Please...just say something. Anything._

And as if the young girl's plead was heard, the dark-haired idol shot up from her seat. Her face, completely pink. "Well you're the one that's stupid, Yukiho!" The idol blurred out before storming out of the room.

"Makoto! Wait!" Yukiho got up to follow her friend but stopped as soon as she heard the door slam shut. "Mako-chan..."

* * *

_What just happened? What just happened?! What just happened?!_ The endless questions cycled through the young girl's mind as she sped her way through the empty hallways. The question twisted and turned, poking at the idol's brain until she couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Makoto screamed, but only the walls of her hotel room were present for her outburst. However, in her current state of mind, she didn't care who or what was around; she was far too distracted by something that was much more... important. To the point where the idol didn't even realize that she had already covered the distance from Yukiho's room to her's.

But, still, not even caring as to how she got into her room, or how long she's been standing there, dropped everything and slowly staggered over to her bed. With shoes and outdoor clothes still attached, the body found itself pressed up against the soft cushion of the mattress. It lazily rolling over until it found itself parallel to the ceiling.

The idol was covered in cold sweat, and only the racing pulse of her heart could be felt. "Ha~" She sighed again, releasing as much stress as she could. But to no avail, the memory kept coming back._ Ugh... why did she do that! No..._ A palm immediately fell onto her face. _Why did **I**?!_ She pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought back._ I can't believe I did that. How can I say sucha horrible thing to her...Specially after..._ Absentmindedly, she began to trace the outline of her lips, fingers gently gliding across the pair. She felt her own breath brush by her fingertips and remembered a similar feeling when they kissed. The hot breath. The gentle touch. Even the sweet smell of the girl's perfume lingered in her mind.

The finger continued to drag across the soft flesh as she dived further in to her memory. The flushed skin on the brunnette's face as she pulled away, the light brown hair that hung over those closed eyes, and specially those pink lips. How it slighty glistened from her lip gloss. And how it slightly parted-

_What am I thinking?!_ Makoto jolted up. _A cold shower...yea, that's what I need...a shower._ With a dumbfounded expression, girl motioned over towards the bathroom. She flickered on the switch, and just like the lights, the memories flashed back.

"GAH! Why did she have to kiss me?!" The girl shouted as she slammed both hands onto the bathroom counter. She looked up to see her reflection, but only found a pair of eyes staring back. Her gaze slowly began to drift downwards towards her own lips as thought again. _Stupid Yukiho..._

* * *

_"... my heart painfully trembling..."_ As the song comes to an end, the idol's finger starts to edge towards the replay button yet again._ "...I came to know the feelings of 'I love you.' I trusted in this unfaltering destiny..."_ And for the hundredth time, the song begun, both lyrics and music flowing through the brunette's mind._ "...I still remember those lips..."_ Without even thinking, she gently brushes a hand over her glossed lips._ I wonder if this is how Miki felt. The feeling of a lovestruck maiden._ But seconds later, snatched her hand away from her mouth, realizing what she was doing. _I can't keep doing this... I-I have to do something. I have to talk to her..._

Slowly, the girl turned her head and glanced over her shoulder, looking over at the other idol. She, apparently, was seated on the opposite side of the empty room, looking down at what the brunette assumed to be edeN's lyrics.

Out of nowhere a man's voice suddenly pierces into the dressing room. "765 Pro! You're up in forty-five minutes!"

"Kay!" The dark-haired idol spun around and shouted back in response but immediately turns back around when she catches a glimpse of Yukiho, who, was looking in her direction. _Shoot! GAH! Why did I turn around! What should I do?!_ She thought as she forced her attention back to the piece of paper. _Wait...Is she still upset about yesterday?_ She quickly glances up at the mirror. Yukiho was still looking her way, but her expression was too hard to make out._ I can't tell. But... I can't leave things the way they are. I have to say something. Anything!_

"Ah..." Makoto tried to voice out. But silence.

The brunnete, taking this moment as a chance, spoke first. "The last group finished off pretty quickly, huh."

"Mm." Makoto could only utter.

"And now it's almost our turn..." Yukiho continued.

"Uh...yea..." Still not being able to give the girl more of an answer. _Why did Miki and Takane have to leave us here along! I can't take this, it's killing me! I have to do something! Else... It's just too awkward between us._ "M-Maybe we should go and meet up with Miki and Takane? They should be waiting towards the stage now..." Acting as normally as she could.

"Mm, I guess." The brunette says as she's turning off her media player. "I'm actually kind of nervous. Even my legs are a bit shaky."

"Yea I know what you mean." Looking down at her own legs.

"There's just so many people out there. I really hope I don't mess up." The idol said, twirling the headphone wires around.

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll do fine." Makoto said with a smile, finally breaking out of her one syllable responses.

"But still, I'm just worried that something might go wrong. That I'll screw something up. Or that I won't be able to do the song correctly...Or...Or..."

Makoto slightly arched over her seat. "Heh, you shouldn't worry so much...Yukiho." A bit more effort was placed into muttering her friend's name. _That's it...I just have to act as if nothing ever happened. Just pretend everything's like usual. Nothing happened... And...And...We're still the best of friend's, like we've always been._ But even she winced at her own lie. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I know. But-" Finally, she makes eye contact with the other girl and her face turns red. "God, I'm so helpless!..." She shook her head. Not even thinking. "I'm...I'm...just so...stupid..." The words exited the girl's mouth; word so simple and harmless...but it struck a nerve with Makoto.

The idol's eyes widened. _Stupid..._ She gritted her teeth and immediately stood up. "Don't say that!" But with her sudden movement, knocked over some makeup powder that was sitting on her desk. "Shit!" Feeling the soft material hit her leg. Though most of the powder made it onto the floor, a good amount managed to get onto the idol's black dress. "Shit shit shit!" Makoto cried as she began rubbing at the stain with a nearby tissue. "It won't come off! What am I gonna do?!" She then soaked the piece of paper with her water bottle and began rubbing again.

"Wait, don't do that! You'll make it worse!" The brunette warned but it was too late. Pieces of the tissue's remains, along with clumps of moistened powder, were now stuck to the dress.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Rubbing at the black fabric as she panicked even more.

"Calm down, Makoto-chan! You have to calm down." The brunette yelled, trying to overpower the other girl's voice. "Just give me that." Taking the piece of paper out of the panicking hands. "And leave it to me." The idol said while pulling out a handkerchief. Calmly, she motioned over to her friend. "Just relax." She pulled out her own dressing table chair and pointed towards it. "Sit."

Though a bit skeptical as to how Yukiho could fix such a huge mess, obeyed without any objections. Quickly, she walked over to the thing and sat down, gently pulling up the whitened part of her dress.

With a bottle of water in one hand and handkerchief in the other, the brunette knelt down in front of the powdery stain. She slightly dampened the piece of cloth before taking a closer look at the damage that was done. Carefully, she began patting away at the soft fabric, slowly and easily removing the unwanted blotch.

While the brunette got to cleaning, the other girl did her best to not move , worried that anything other sudden movements would screw things up. Quietly, she watched her friend pick off the remaining tissue pieces. _Yukiho... "You're the one that's stupid!"_ Again, the idol's mind fades back to their incident from yesterday.

Wanting to break the silence between the two, the dark-haired girl finally decided to speak. "Hey...Yukiho?" Gaining only a questioning 'hm' from the idol. Makoto licked her lips, swallowed, and got ready to speak again. "About what happened...I'm...I'm sorry."

Yukiho only shook her head as she heard her friend's apology. "It's fine, really. The stain isn't as bad as it seems. Just take a look." The girl tried to continue but stopped as she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder. She looks over at the hand before looking up at her friend, who was looking back at her.

"Not about the dress.." Makoto said. "About what happened yesterday." Slowly she began to lift her hand off the other girl, eyes still gazing into hers.

The brunette didn't know what to do except stare back at her friend.

Makoto continued. "I... I didn't mean to call you stupid. And I definitely didn't mean to run out on you like that..." She paused as she gathered her thoughts. "It's just...I...It was...It was sucha surprise. I mean, I didn't think...I didn't know...It just..." She exhaled. "I don't know..." She hung her head. Strands of her black hair dangled in front of her eyes as she tried to find the right words. "It's just that...it was my very first kiss..." The idol said in an unusually softer voice. Again, the idol gave out a sigh. "But even so...what I did was horrible. I didn't even consider your feelings... I wasn't even thinking. I'm the one who's stupid... Not you, Yukiho." She faces the brunette once again. "I'm a bad friend huh..."

Without a moments hesistation, the brunette launched herself onto the other girl, arms wrapping itself around Makoto's neck. "Awah! Yukiho?!"

"Don't say that." Yukiho mimicked in a softer voice.

* * *

"Where are those two?" The Producer said, nervously looking over at the stage then back at his watch. "It starts in just a few minutes."

"Wait, I see them!" The blonde bounced forward, pointing at the two incoming figures.

Makoto, being the first to reach the group, quickly apologized. "Sorry, we didn't know we were running so low on time." The dark-haired girl said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Ehehehe~"

Yukiho, who was right behind her, followed. "Sorry!"

The man exhaled once more before smiling at the girls. "As long as everyone's alright." And for a moment, his focus shifts back towards the stage. "It's almost time." Holding a fist near his chest. "Okay, everyone! Let's get fired up!"

"Okay!" The group cheered with the same amount of energy as the Producer.

Without a moment's hesistation began making their way towards the stage. Miki, however, drew back seconds later. "Hey Honey. If Miki and the girl's win the show, we want a reward." She said before quickly rejoining the group.

Watching the blonde as she motioned away. "Okay, you can count on it!" The Producer cheerfully said before realizing. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Now only feet away from the center stage, the group waits for their cue to be called up.

"This is it you guys!" Miki said practically jumping.

Takane nodding in response. "Yes. All that training shall not go to waste."

"Mm. Let's do our best." Yukiho said with confidence.

Makoto, closing in from behind. "Yea, let's do our best." The dark haired girl while gently grabbing the brunette's hand.

Shocked, Yukiho spun around to face the girl but before another word was said, the announcer's voice pierced through. "750 Pro!"

"That's our cue! Let's go!" The blonde happily said before heading towards the stage; Takane following behind the idol.

The two other idols who have not yet budged merely exchange similar smiles before heading towards the stage together.

* * *

The crowd goes wild as the four idols appear on the stage. And only when the edeN's song begins does the crowd quiet down.

But not too long after the song end and the crowd goes wild again.

"We did it!" Yukiho happily cheered amongst the group as they headed back stage once again. But only to return for the announcement of the winners. Side by side they stood, along with the previous performing groups.

"Okay, time for an announcement!" A man shouted into his microphone. "The winners are..." He paused waiting for the drums to roll. "...the performers from 750 Pro!" And with that cheers and claps were heard.

"Thank you very much, thank you very much!" The Producer, behind stage, said while bowing down to his fellow co-workers.

"Honey~!" Miki beging the first one to reach the man; the other three following closely behind, with Makoto, holding the trophy tigthly.

"Congrulations everyone!"

The blonde immediately leaped onto the man, hugging him. "Hey~ Hey~ You promised a reward, now gimme!" Jumping to the point as she puckered up her lips.

"Wh-what?!"

"What do you mean "what"? It's a kiss." Miki said while moving closer to the now sweating man. "A kiss for a reward!"

The Producer only managing to a utter a "Um...that's..."

Still holding onto the golden trophy in one hand and lifting her fingers to her chin with the other. "A promise is a promise, right?" Makoto teased.

In Takane's attempt, "in-the-heart-of-man, the-break-ing-of-pro-mis-es, un-ne-ce-ssary-y" she recited the haiku.

While Yukiho merely half-covered her eyes. "I-I won't watch ok?"

"Uh oh..." The man only said, unsure of how to get himself of such a predicament.

"Jeez, you are just the worst." A familar sound came from behind.

To everyone's surprise, the whole 750 Pro group was there. "Eh?! Everybody...?!"

"After we went to all the trouble of coming to cheer for you."

"You're such a perv, Producer!"

"We shouldn't stand too close to the Producer..."

Unable to bare it any longer. "It's a misunderstanding!" The man shouted, gaining several chuckles amongst the girls.

Makoto, herself still chuckling , glanced over at the smiling Yukiho. "Hey Yukiho." She said softly but loud enough for the girl to heard over the other girl's laughter. But before Yukiho could utter a "yes" or "hm", the dark haired girl quickly leaned over and peaked the girl on the lips, before anyone noticed.

Taking the girl by surprise, the brunette pulled slightly back before covering her lips. "Makoto-chan?"

But the boyish idol merely smiled in return. Looking over at the other girls, then at Miki, she finally said, "I still don't really understand these so-called feelings of love, and to say them to you, without really meaning it, wouldn't be right." She looked the girl in the eye. "But then I thought, maybe if we kinda went through this together, trying to figure this out, it wouldn't be so bad. Right?" The girl, still gazing into the brunette's eyes, searching for some kind of answer.

Eyes, welling up again, but with tears of joy rather than sorrow, the brunette only nodded. Wrapping her arms around the idol._ I'm so happy that I feel in love with you, Mako-chan._ Yukiho half thought and whispered into her friend's ear.

"Hey, you two!" One of the idols called out, shocking the two embracing girls. "Don't think you're keeping that trophy all to yourselves!" The girls laugh and they ambushed the two.

"And don't think this is gonna be the only one!"

"Yea! Next year, it's gonna be our turn!"

"Mm!"

"Yaaa~!"

"750 Pro!"

* * *

Hours has passed and the music festival has been long over. Our idols, now heading back to Vacation Islands hotel.

Looking back from the front seat of the taxi, the Producer asks, "That reminds me. Were those 'love lessons' helpful for the show?"

The idols looking at one another and exchanging glances before answering. "Um...actually I don't think so..." Yukiho finally answering.

"Eh?!"

Takane shook her head. "The girls and I, speaking about love itself, I think we probably don't understand it yet. However, on the meaning of love, there'd never been a night where we'd pondered it so seriously before."

"Thinking about Miki...and then thinking about ourselves...Maybe we're just a little closer to those feelings within those songs." Makoto said as she looked over at her friends.

"I see." The Producer, too, pondering on the thought.

And then there was only silence. Only the tires of the taxi car could be heard, paving its way on the streets.

Miki who was fast asleep. Takane who's gaze never left the sky. And for the remaining two idols; under the darkness of the car, and unknowing to the others, who's hands reached out for one another, with fingers intertwined.

* * *

_A/N: Wooooo! I finally did it! Man, this chapter felt like forever. And honestly, I truly didn't think this chapter would've taken this long. I just couldn't get the ending quite right and well ya know, it always seems better in your head than on paper. ^^; But nevertheless, it's finished!_

_Again I must give credit where credit is due, so thank you subbers, because without them, I wouldn't even understand the anime itself, let alone make a fanfic out of it. And of course the makers of the show. I own nothing...except this fanfic of course._

_And like always, I apologize for the delay. (Least I maintain a month consistency, ehehe...Don't hurt me...) And I apologize for any grammar issues and such._

_I wanna thank everyone who has been supporting me since the beginning and that I really hope this didn't disappoint you guys at all. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (story in a whole)._

_And Reviews would be very much appreciated. And again thank you!_

_Til next time! -AkaOkami_


End file.
